1. Field
The present invention is related to secure computing, and more specifically to IP address assignment and DHCP options assignment to a client.
2. Description of the Related Art
A client, when connecting to an Internet Protocol (IP) network, requests an IP address from a Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) server. The responding DHCP server then assigns an IP address to the client. The DHCP server also assigns DHCP options to the client that are necessary for the client to operate on an IP network. Both the IP address and the DHCP options are then transmitted back to the client, which allows the client to operate on the IP network. Since the assignment is not tied to any policy rule associated with the client or to the user, the assignments are made automatically. This may be an issue if the client or the user poses a threat to network components or network accessible enterprise resources. There exists therefore a need for improved ways to assign IP addresses and DHCP options to a client.